1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to air blowers for moving or collecting leaves, grass clippings and other debris, and further relates to a nozzle for such an air blower that enables the direction of the air flow produced by the air blower to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air blowers are used widely by landscapers to help collect and remove leaves, grass clippings and other such debris. The typical air blower includes a housing that contains a fan to produce a flow of high-pressure air. A tube communicates with the outlet of the fan and is manipulated by the user of the air blower to direct the airflow toward the debris that is to be removed. Air blowers take many different forms, including a wheeled air blower that is pushed from behind by the landscaper, a handheld air blower or a backpack type air blower.
A conventional known backpack air blower is identified generally by the numeral 10 in FIG. 1. The backpack air blower 10 includes a housing 12 that contains a motor and fan for generating a high-pressure flow of air. An outlet 14 communicates with the outlet of the housing 12 and generates the flow of air produced by the fan to a flexible tube 16. The flexible tube 16 is coupled releasably to a rigid tube 18 that has an outlet nozzle 20 aligned coaxially with the rigid tube 18. A handle 21 is mounted near the downstream end of the flexible tube 16 and extends transversely to the tubes 16, 18. The handle 21 can be gripped by the worker using the air blower 10 in an effort to direct the flow of air toward the targeted debris.
The rigid tube 18 shown in FIG. 1 generally will be aligned at an acute angle to the ground during use, as shown in FIG. 2. However, the exact angle of the rigid tube 18 will be a function of the size of the user. A tall person will have a larger angle, while a shorter person will have a smaller angle. The optimum angle of the rigid tube 18 will depend upon the nature of the debris that is being targeted and the characteristics of the landscape. For example, dry leaves will respond differently to the airflow than moist grass clippings. Additionally, removing debris from beneath a shrub may require the airflow from the rigid tube 18 to be nearly parallel to the ground. The user will determine the optimum angle of flow of air during the course of performing a landscaping job. As a result, the user will stoop to reduce the angle of the airflow to the ground during certain conditions and will hold the rigid tube 18 in a more upright orientation during other conditions. Stooping while carrying a heavy backpack can lead to back problems for the user.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a known rigid tube 22 with an outlet nozzle 24 aligned to the axis of the rigid tube 22 at an angle “a” greater than 90°. The rigid tube 22 is intended to facilitate blowing air for removing debris beneath a shrub. However, the angular alignment of the nozzle 24 to the ground still will be a function of the size of the landscaper, and stooping will be required for some landscapers. Furthermore, the angularly aligned nozzle 24 shown in FIG. 3 is not optimum for all types of debris. As result, a landscaper may have to carry both a linear rigid tube 18, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and a rigid tube 22 within angularly aligned nozzle 24, as shown in FIG. 3, for use in other circumstances.
The prior art also includes sheet metal ducts used for heating and air-conditioning systems and to vent air from a clothes dryer. Some such sheet-metal ducts are formed as an adjustable fitting formed from two cylindrical duct sections. One end of each of the duct sections in such an adjustable fitting is formed to define an angle to the axis of the cylinder. Each of these angularly aligned ends is formed with a continuous bead extending around the circumference of the duct. The continuous circumferential beads at the ends of these duct sections are permanently engaged with one another, but permit rotation of the duct sections relative to one another. This rotation will change the angular alignment of the two duct sections of the fitting. These duct sections typically are set at a specified angle and are positioned in a wall of a building. The duct sections are unlikely to ever be moved after being positioned at the required angle and set in the wall of the building. The adjustable sheet-metal fitting for a heating or air conditioning system or for a dryer vent is not readily adaptable to an air blower for landscaping purposes. More particularly, the outlet duct of a landscaping air blower frequently is contacted with the ground, curbs, rocks, trees and the like in a way that would permanently damage the sheet metal fitting. The continuous circumferential sheet-metal beads that connect the two duct sections to one another would not enable rigid sturdy plastic tubes to be connected to one another. Additionally, the two duct sections of an adjustable fitting for a heating or air conditioning system or for a dryer vent are not easily adjustable, in part due to the difficulty of gripping the adjustable sheet metal members.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide an attachment for a landscaping air blower that enables the user to adjust the angle of the airflow in accordance with the size of the landscaper and the characteristics of the landscaping debris that is being blown.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an adjustable outlet nozzle for a landscaping air blower that is sturdy and not likely to be damaged during normal use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable outlet nozzle for an air blower that enables the nozzle to be adjusted easily regardless of the size of the hands of the person performing the adjustment.